


The Process of Building a Treehouse

by StoryMachine



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, just two girls building a treehouse because they're wives, they build a tree house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryMachine/pseuds/StoryMachine
Summary: So Jamie suddenly wants an entire treehouse in their backyard. Dani doesn't question it, she's always a yes man for Jamie. Well, ayes, ma'amfor Jamie.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	The Process of Building a Treehouse

“Treehouse.”

“Hmm?” Dani mumbles, head half in dream world and half in the center of Jamie’s chest.

“I want to build a treehouse in our backyard,” Jamie peppers a soft kiss on Dani’s head. 

“I’ve got these old windows that I can nail together for a roof so there’s natural light coming in,” she feels a kiss on her forehead, “I’m thinking we paint it a light green, like a pastel, like something you’d call a sweater.” 

Jamie kisses the tip of her nose, “I can put some white shutters on it, bit of a white railing, throw a slide on the side too.” 

Dani feels Jamie’s breath on her lips, “what do you think, Poppins?”

Well, what Dani thinks is if she had any chance of falling asleep before it’s all gone now. 

“If I say yeah, can I have a kiss?”

And the sound of Jamie’s laugh just confirms it. She’ll always choose to stay up for that laugh. 

Jamie kisses her. Nice and soft and slow.

-

“Okay, I’ve got something to show you.”

Jamie rushes to the door and grabs Dani’s bags. She helps her coat off and quickly tosses it on the coat rack. Dani’s boots are barely off her feet before Jamie’s hand wraps around hers and she is pulled towards the dining room. 

Jamie turns around and wraps her hands behind Dani’s waist. She spins them, Dani now facing the dining table and Jamie now facing her back. 

“What’s this?” Dani questions slowly.

There, taking up the space of half of their dining table is the most elaborate blueprint of a treehouse, or any kind of house for that matter, that Dani has ever seen. 

“Wow, Jamie,” she doesn’t even know how to express at this point, “this, this is amazing.”

Jamie lets out a subtle, almost unnoticeable exhale behind her. Only noticeable because Dani was able to feel it on the nape of her neck and it’s making her feel some sort of way. 

“I’m gonna make the roof slope for the rain,” Jamie starts, coming closer behind Dani, “higher in the front and lower in the back.”

She wraps one hand around Dani’s waist and plants the other on the sketching on the table. It brings Dani closer to the table, and Jamie closer to Dani. 

“I’ll attach small gardening pots to the railings,” her hand moves to cover Dani’s, “it’ll look good with some small flowers up there.”

Dani’s fingers wrap themselves in Jamie’s and she pulls the other woman closer. Closer than she already was, close until Dani’s ass feels the center of Jamie’s hips. 

“I was thinking of painting it green,” Jamie says, closer than before, “but then I thought, what about yellow? Like that dress you wear sometimes, the light yellow that’s the same as your hair.” 

And Dani, well she just can’t help it with how low and close and warm Jamie’s voice is right by her ear. Dani pushes back against Jamie. Slowly, arching, and delicious. Jamie smirks into her neck, and speaks there.

“The yellow that’s the softest of pastels, a yellow that makes me think of you in that dress every time I see it. What do you think, Dani?” 

“I think it’ll be really nice,” Dani mumbles, turning slowly in Jamie’s arms. She nudges herself closer to Jamie’s lips.

“The shutters and railings will definitely be white,” Jamie speaks the brush of every word on her lips, “white, like what you usually wear under that dress.” 

And Dani surges forward, lips and tongue claiming Jamie’s and pulling her in. Jamie’s front pushes into hers and Dani lets out a soft moan. 

“Okay that’s it,” Jamie pulls back, “come on, let’s go.”

“Go where?” Dani laughs softly.

“To the bedroom so I can absolutely blow your back out, Dani.”

And Dani laughs so hard she has to be led by Jamie’s arm to their room where she absolutely gets her back blown out, and then some.

-

“You okay up there?” Dani squints her eyes, staring up into the sun at Jamie on a ladder.

“I’m good,” Jamie snaps a screw head onto her drill, “hold it steady, yeah?”

“Okay,” Dani secures her arm around the first large wooden post of their treehouse. 

Jamie drills a sturdy plank into the tree and the post, holding it in place. She hangs the drill in her tool belt as she climbs down the ladder. Jamie slides close to Dani, slipping her arms around the other woman’s waist.

“We got a lot done today,” Jamie sways the two slightly with the wind, “you fancy some lemonade?”

“Yeah,” Dani smiles softly, “I can go make some.”

“Nonsense,” Jamie’s brows furrow jokingly, “how can I possibly ask the Lady of the Treehouse to do that.”

She taps the tip of Dani’s nose, “nonsense, I’ll make us some. Come.”

And she wraps her hand around Dani’s and leads her into their kitchen. 

Dani sits at the island and watches Jamie move about. She watches her wash her hands and scrub lemons and limes, more limes than lemons. 

Always more limes than lemons with Jamie.

 _I know it’s not how people do it, Poppins,_ Jamie said.

_I know I’m being extremely vulnerable with you right now, opening up to you in a way that I know could get me scarred with judgement. But I can’t keep this from you forever. I kinda like you, Dani, and you might like me so if I’m planning on keeping you around I have to tell you._

_We’ve been dating for 8 months,_ Dani laughed, _you’re so dramatic._

 _I just need you to know,_ Jamie continued just as seriously, staring intensely into Dani’s eyes, _I need you to know that my lemonade is mostly limes. This is my biggest secret, my most guarded secret. If you like me then don’t ever judge me for this._

 _Okay, you goof,_ Dani pulled Jamie close into her laugh, _okay._

“I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t let me do this,” Jamie places a glass in front of her.

Dani watches as Jamie spins around to grab the pitcher of lime-lemonade. “This is your house Jamie, you don’t need my permission for anything.” 

“I know,” Jamie says, pouring into Dani’s glass, “but it’s your house too. Anything done here’s for the both of us.” 

“I want to build a life with you,” she fills up her own glass, “I like to hear what you have to say about things.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Dani takes a sweet sip, “I like to hear your thoughts too, you know that?”

“Yeah?” The start of a smirk forming, “what’d you want to hear about?”

“Mmm,” Dani hums, “about why you suddenly want to build a treehouse?”

Jamie chuckles, “this whole time you didn’t know why and you still let me build it, huh? You sweet on me, Poppins?”

“Maybe I am,” Dani smiles into a sip.

“Well I’d sure hope so,” Jamie smiles, “what with us being together for four years and all.”

“Go on then,” Dani leans on her elbows, “tell me.”

“I just thought it’d be a nice place for Mikey’s kids to hang around.”

“And,” Dani starts slowly, “what about our kids?”

“ _Our_ kids, huh?” Jamie’s head tilts slightly as her eyes twinkle at Dani.

“Yeah, what do you think about that?”

“Well I think,” Jamie places her glass down with a clink and starts making her way around the island, “I think we can’t have a baby if we don’t make a baby, right?”

Her leg slides against Dani’s as she straddles her on the chair. Dani’s hands come up to rest on her lower back on instinct and Jamie arches slowly into her. 

“Is that,” Dani’s breathing quickens, “is that a yes?”

Jamie leans forward and hums lowly into her ear, “I’ve wanted to have kids with you for a while, Dani. Ever since the first time I saw you talk to Mikey, I knew I wanted to have kids with you one day.” 

“Yeah?” Dani looks up into her eyes.

“Yeah,” Jamie rocks herself into Dani’s lap.

And Dani wraps her fingers under Jamie’s legs and has her right then and there on the island counter. 

-

“Here, Dani, careful,” Jamie places a soft hand on her waist and shifts her slightly away from the corner of the treehouse, “wouldn’t want to get any paint on ya.”

She turns back to her wall and reaches up to paint the top edge. 

_Hey, Jamie,_ Dani whispered at her from across the classroom table, _Jamie, look._

And Jamie listened, of course she listened to her new American friend who she had no reason to mistrust. It was a mistake, turns out, and who would’ve thought the sweet girl would do her this way. 

Jamie felt wet splatters on her face and heard Dani’s giggles as she continued flicking the tip of her wet paint brush at Jamie. And Jamie was an absolute fighter who could never admit defeat so she dunked her paintbrush and started flicking back at Dani.

 _Hey,_ their year two teacher yelled, _HEY! Cut that out._

And then Jamie’s holding Dani’s hand as they waited on the bench outside the headmaster’s office. 

_You’re crying,_ Jamie wiped the other girl’s face with her hand, _it’s ok._

 _I’m scared,_ Dani looked up at her, _I don’t like getting in trouble._

So, _I started it,_ Jamie had said to the headmaster.

_I started it first and then I told her she couldn’t play with me anymore if she didn’t do it too._

_I-_ Dani tried to say.

 _It’s all my fault,_ Jamie cut her off, _I should be the only one in trouble. That’s all, Headmaster._

And Dani had stuck around until Jamie was let out from detention. 

_Dani?_ Jamie was surprised to see her.

 _Thank you for saying those things, Jamie,_ the toes of Dani’s shoe scuffed against the pavement.

 _It’s okay,_ Jamie bumped her shoulder, _just make sure you only get in trouble with me from now on._

_Okay,_ Dani smiled at Jamie.

-

“What do you think?” Dani lifts her hands from Sammie’s eyes.

“WOAH!” The little girl exclaims, “WOAH, JACOB. LOOK!”

She turns and gasps at her brother with wide eyes.

Jamie chuckles beside Jacob and pats him on the back, “go on then, you too. Have a go at it.”

And then Mikey’s kids are running to their treehouse and Dani’s smiling at Jamie and Jamie’s smiling at Dani. 

“Thanks for doing this with me,” Jamie kisses the back of her head as she wraps her arms around her from behind. 

Dani brings Jamie’s hand to her lips and kisses an, “I love you,” on its knuckles. 

“I love you too,” Jamie tells her, arms holding Dani close and peaceful.


End file.
